Tracking a Demon
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Jace Wayland never expected to come face to face with one of the most powerful demons in New York, and didn't expect to meet a spy along the way. Alex Rider is sent to New York after a mission to take a break from MI6, but didn't expect to encounter a Shadowhunter on a hunt. Mortal Instruments and Alex Rider crossover, Set after Ark Angel. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Tracking a Demon**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Jace Wayland, a skilled Shadowhunter, never expected to come face to face with one of the most powerful demons in New York, and didn't expect to meet a spy along the way. Alex Rider, Britain's top spy for MI6, is sent to New York after a mission to take a break from MI6, but didn't expect to encounter a Shadowhunter on a hunt.**

**Mortal Instruments and Alex Rider crossover, Set after Ark Angel**

**DM Girl: Two of my favorite series finally in a crossover fanfic.**

**Mahado: Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Finally, he was able to take a break from the assassins and the spies that haunted his life back home. Alex was relieved to be away from all of that finally. The CIA didn't even know he was here in New York, but it had taken a lot of convincing from Jack to let him come here on his own.

"Alex, you can't go to New York alone!" Jack had said when Alex brought up the idea. "What if something happens to you?"

"What worse can happen to me?" Alex had asked her.

It took a lot more convincing then that, but in the end, Jack agreed to let him go to New York, as long as he called her everyday, letting her know that he was okay.

"I don't need to worry whether you are alive or not." Jack had told him.

Alex had just arrived at the hotel he was staying in. There was nothing fancy about the hotel, but it wasn't run down either. He walked up to the reception desk with his suitcase.

"I'd like to check in. I had a reservation made."

The receptionist nodded and turned to her computer. "What is your name sir?"

"Alex Starbright." Alex said. To ensure the CIA didn't know he was here, he had taken the precautions of using a fake name to reserve the room.

"Here is your key sir. Have a nice stay." The receptionist handed him a key and he went over to the elevator.

Once the elevator came down to the floor he was on, he stepped inside and hit the button for the fourth floor. He had reserved one of the rooms on the fourth floor, but didn't know which one. Alex looked on the key and saw that he was staying in room 421.

After Alex stepped out of the elevator and on to the fourth floor, he followed the sign that pointed to rooms 400-425. His room was at the very end of the hall, and unlocked it, stepping inside.

XXX

Jace had been up all night; training and learning knew runes and their effects. He was sitting in his room fingering his stele, unsure of what to do, when there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" Jace said without getting up from where he was.

"Izzy wants to know if you want anything to eat for lunch." Jace heard Alec say. "She's going out to get food, thankfully."

Jace laughed. Isabelle's cooking was horrible and whenever she tried cooking Alec and him had to sneak away and get something else to eat.

"Tell Izzy I'll meet her downstairs and go with her okay?" Jace said.

"Fine, but hurry." Jace heard Alec's footsteps go away from his room.

Jace slipped his stele into his pocket and headed out of his room to meet Isabelle downstairs.

XXX

Alex had unpacked and was sitting on the bed, flipping through the TV channels. It was nearly lunch time, but all he wanted to do was sleep because of jet lag. No matter how many times he had flown to different time zones, the jet lag still took a good toll on him.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Jack's number. He might as well call her now before he decides to do anything so she knows he landed and got checked in without being kidnapped or shot at.

Alex sighed when he got voicemail. "Hey Jack, its Alex. I just wanted to let you know I got to New York okay. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up and set his phone on the bedside table, leaned back and continued flipping through channels. Alex settled on watching re-runs of Jeremy Kyle. He couldn't focus on the TV and he closed his eyes before sleep enveloped him.

**DM Girl: Hope this is good.**

**Mahado: Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tracking a Demon**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Jace Wayland, a skilled Shadowhunter, never expected to come face to face with one of the most powerful demons in New York, and didn't expect to meet a spy along the way. Alex Rider, Britain's top spy for MI6, is sent to New York after a mission to take a break from MI6, but didn't expect to encounter a Shadowhunter on a hunt.**

**Mortal Instruments and Alex Rider crossover, Set after Ark Angel**

**DM Girl: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having a hard time writing it.**

**Dark M.: The next chapter is here now so enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

Jace was walking down the streets of New York with Alec. They had decided to head out of the Institute and see what was going on. Jace didn't like to be stuck in there all the time, and he had finished his training for the day anyway.

Neither had a glamour over them and were being stared at by girls, and a few guys, as they were walking. Jace was putting on a show for them and Alec just tried to ignore what he was doing.

"Maybe we should have put a glamour up." Alec said as they turned the corner and they were away from most of the crowd.

"I know but how is that any fun?" Jace said as they continued to walk.

"I'm just saying." Alec said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jace said for the first time asking where.

"Does it honestly matter?"

"Yes it does because what if my hair doesn't look right or my outfit doesn't for where we are going?"

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace's comment. "We are just out walking so we are heading nowhere."

"Fine. We can at least go to the better side of town."

"Then that is where we will be headed."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex woke up at nearly noon, still tired but his mind wouldn't let him sleep any longer. He reached over to the bedside table and checked his phone. Jack had called him, but didn't leave him a voicemail. He redialed her number, and she picked up on the first few rings.

"Alex, sorry I didn't answer yesterday but I was asleep." Jack said. "You are okay right?"

"Yes Jack I'm fine." Alex said, climbing out of bed and going to get his clothes he would change into after he was done talking with Jack.

"So how is New York?" Jack asked.

"Haven't seen very much of it. I've been sleeping." Alex said. "I got to go get changed. I'll call you back later tonight. Bye."

Alex hung up and went to go get a shower. He would have to decide where to go, and he decided on to just head downtown. He stepped out of the shower and got changed into jeans and a black t-shirt.

Alex decided to go out and just look around, never really being in New York before. He didn't know what was good here or anything, so he grabbed a map and headed out. While looking at the map, walking down the street, he nearly missed bumping into many people. As he put the map in his pocket, he ran head first into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said and tried to help the boy up.

"Whatever just watch where you are going you mundane." The boy said. He was accompanied by another boy with dark hair and blue eyes. The boy had gold hair and even brighter golden eyes.

"Well aren't you a mundane to? Don't be throwing around words like that if you don't know what they mean." Alex said and started to walk on.

"I would watch your step boy." The boy with the darker hair said. "You obviously aren't from here."

Alex stopped in his tracks and turned to face the two. "Look, this is the first time I've been out of the country without having to be hunted down, and I would like to enjoy it. You two aren't making things any better."

The boy with the golden hair stared at him. "Are you from the London Institute? It might be why I don't recognize you."

"What are you talking about?" Alex nearly yelled. "I'm from Chelsea, not some stupid London Institute. Do I look like a lunatic? An insane person that needs to be locked up?"

"That's not what the Institute is." The darker haired boy said.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Alex said and started to walk off. He couldn't believe those two boys had the nerve to bother him like that. That just started this off in a bad way. Alex just shook his head and pulled out the map again, hoping to get this day out of his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Sorry it's so short! I've got Chapter 3 coming up really soon. I had to split the main one up into two pieces so it would make more sense.**

**Dark M.: Please Review.**

**Mahado: And if you like please favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tracking a Demon**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Jace Wayland, a skilled Shadowhunter, never expected to come face to face with one of the most powerful demons in New York, and didn't expect to meet a spy along the way. Alex Rider, Britain's top spy for MI6, is sent to New York after a mission to take a break from MI6, but didn't expect to encounter a Shadowhunter on a hunt.**

**Mortal Instruments and Alex Rider crossover, Set after Ark Angel**

**DM Girl: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having a hard time writing it.**

**Dark M.: The next chapter is here now so enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

"Jack these idiots around here creep me out!" Alex whined into the phone.

"What exactly did they say to you again?" Jack asked.

"They asked if I was from some Institute there in London." Alex said.

He had been so distracted by those guys that he didn't know what to do, and had gone back to the hotel to see if napping it off would get his mind off of everything so he could enjoy the trip.

"So they asked if you were an insane person, or used to be locked up as one? At least they weren't some crazy psycho trying to shoot you." Jack asked with a hint of humor in her voice. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny Jack." Alex said, leaning back against the headrest on the bed. "They really freaked me out."

"As if they aren't as bad as half the stuff you have faced lately."

Alex sighed. He knew Jack was right. At least they hadn't put a gun to his head or sent him on some crazy mission, or kidnapped him.

'At least I would know what to do when it came to that instead of this.' Alex thought.

"Well I've got to get some sleep Alex. Stay safe." Jack said and hung up.

Alex put his phone away and went out onto the small balcony that adorned the room and he looked out onto the streets. He hadn't been able to do what he wanted today, and it disappointed him.

His phone went off and he went back in and saw it was a text that came through from one of his close friends; Sabina.

_Hey Alex. How is New York?_

Alex smiled as he read the text and sent back a reply.

_It could be better, but it is New York after all._

He almost instantly got a reply back.

_Someone didn't mug you did they?_

Alex sighed.

_No, I just ran into some weird people. I'll text you later okay?_

The reply he got back seemed like it had more concern in it that the phone call with Jack.

_Okay, but please stay safe. I want you to get back to England safe and sound._

Alex turned off his phone after that, not wanting anyone else to interrupt his thoughts as he reflected on the day and the days ahead.

He stepped back out onto the balcony and watched the sun start to go down. The wind was picking up at a soft pace and it blew through his hair and felt cool and calm.

"Not you again."

Alex nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that voice once more that had greeted him earlier.

Hanging from one of the upper balconies was the blonde headed boy. He dropped down onto the balcony next to Alex's and leaned against the railing, polishing off some sort of weapon.

"Was I not clear earlier when I left you two idiots?" Alex said, fixing to head back inside when something about the boy stopped him from doing so.

"Obviously not if I'm standing here now." The boy said. "By the way, my name is Jace, just so things don't appear to be awkward when you try to reference my name."

"You aren't going to know mine, Jace." Alex spat out the boy's name.

"I will eventually, whether you like it or not little mundane boy." Jace smirked.

"Why do you keep referring to me as a mundane?" Alex asked.

"Because that is what you are _mundane_." Jace said in a mocking tone. "You are a human, unaware of my world."

"Well aren't you a _mundane_ as well? You are not above me." Alex said, leaning against the railing to face Jace.

"Yes I am." Jace said and looked out across the skyline. "Hopefully our paths will not cross again."

With that, Jace jumped over the railing and landed on one below, heading inside another room and getting out of Alex's sight once more.

"You are so weird!" Alex yelled, and then stormed back into his room, locking the balcony doors as tight as they would go, and proceeding to do the same with the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Sorry it took so long!**

**Dark M.: Anyway please review and more updates are on the way soon!**


End file.
